


Surprise Dinner Guest

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spook_me, Creepy, Fall Fest Bingo 2018, Gen, Horror, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It shouldn't have been anything...





	Surprise Dinner Guest

Hot, wet breath assaulted Dean's face. He could taste the smell. His ears and throat burned from the putrid acidity of it. Dean struggled a little to keep from throwing up in his mouth. The way the thing's feelers probed his face, he didn't dare open anything he didn't have to. Whatever had tied him up while he'd been unconscious had done a good job. He could barely breathe, let alone escape. He tilted his head back as best he could to give himself as much distance between himself and the thing's mouth as possible. His eyes scanned the room. The dark wood paneling of the room cast everything in deep shadow, the only source of light being a fire that Dean could feel behind him. He found Sam lying in a far corner. He wasn't moving and a dark puddle had formed beneath him. Dean fought his binds harder. 

“Bad, Pookie!” a shrill voice commanded out of Dean's sight. 

The thing in front of him rushed towards the voice. In its hurry, it slapped Dean with one of its tentacles. He spun, causing him to now face the fireplace. He couldn't know for certain, but it felt like it had broken the skin. The smack to the floor left him winded. 

Next to the fireplace was an oversized armchair. A small blonde girl in a poofy dress sat in the chair. She glared at him with a sour expression. Dean started having Lilith flashbacks. 

The thing whined and simpered next to her chair like a lap dog, one of its tentacles grasped lightly at her ankle. Apparently, it was her pet. What the fuck had they gotten themselves into this time?

“So, which one of you barbarians interrupted Snookum's dinner time?”

Dean wondered whatever the hell a Snookums was and if it was the same as whatever the hell Pookie was. He didn't have long before he realized he was about to find out. 

A long scrape could be heard behind him, followed by a slap. Then another. And another until it became an uncoordinated procession. Something in it sent an unpleasant tingle up Dean's spine. He couldn't flip himself around to see the thing coming towards him. Part of him was glad. As it got closer, a wet squelch followed the slapping sound. The scrapping could be heard cutting into the floor, not dragging across it. It sounded heavy. 

Then there was the smell, metallic and thick, like blood mixed with shallow sea water. 

Something dripped on his neck. 

Slowly, Dean turned his head. All he could see was the end of a great snout protruding out of a tangled mass of long red tendrils of hair. The snout made him think of a horse's, but stretched and more angular. The whole thing was dripping. It was too close and too massive to take in more from his angle. 

It inhaled deeply, its nostrils flaring. It pushed its nose forward, almost touching Dean, and screamed. Dean could only describe the opening of its mouth as unfurling. Its mouth split not just at the sides, but down the top and bottom as well, making a hellatious flower of yellowed, angular teeth and deep red. It was close enough Dean could see down the hole at the base and see the rows of teeth continued down as far as he could see. It's tongue hung limply in the slit where its bottom jaw split in half, clearly having nothing to do with the drawn out screaming that made him feel like his head was going to explode. 

The four parts of its mouth suddenly snapped together, ending the screaming. Dean felt like he was going to pass out again. Things got fuzzy around the edges. He snapped out of it when his face suddenly felt like it was on fire. Dean realized the thing had jammed it tongue into the split skin on his cheek. It was pumping something into him. He felt like his bones were boiling. 

It roughly jerked its tongue back out. Dean was weak. He couldn't hold his head up anymore. Breathing was hard. He had difficulty keeping his eyes open. He struggled to follow what was going on around him. Dean could hear heavy movement. The lighting moved. Everything went black. 

Dean woke up on a bed in a hotel room that looked like a plaid factory threw up over it with a heavy sprinkling of moose. He couldn't remember where they were or how they got there. Or more importantly, why. Last he could recall, he and Sam were eating breakfast, arguing over whether a supposed haunted house was actually their kind of thing or just a bunch of kids playing a prank. There was nothing there to point to anything that should be on their radar, but Sam had a “feeling” and was being insistent... Where was Sam? Dean sat up. His head protested. He had killer hangovers before, but nothing like this. His head felt heavy to the point of being dizzying, but he had to find Sam. 

Forcing himself to open his eyes again, he didn't have to look far. Sam was right there across the room at the table. It didn't put him at ease though. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. 

Sam saw him and smiled. He opened his mouth, clearly giving Dean shit over something, but Dean couldn't hear the words. Every time Sam opened his mouth, all Dean could hear was static, a muffled buzzing of bugs. Dean could also swear that Sam's mouth opened a bit too wide at the edges and didn't seem settled on his face, slipping around from side to side. 

Something was wrong with Sam's eyes too. Their expression didn't quite match the rest of his face, not the way they normally would be on Sam anyway. Were his pupils always that big?

Dean tried to talk. All that came out was garbled noises he didn't seem to be able to control. He tried to stand up and immediately fell back on the bed. Nothing was working right. He could see Sam stand up. Sam's face mimicked something like concern and he started to walk forward. 

Dean froze. Sam was walking normally, but every step he made sounded like a series of uncoordinated scrapes and wet slaps. And he could have swore he heard a little girl laughing in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spook Me 2018 (Beast) and the prompt "If it seems as though you have just woken up from a horrible nightmare, chances are you are still in grave danger" for the Fall Fest 2018 bingo at Allbingo.


End file.
